<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dobby x dream x george x sapnipple by MalfoySpaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956647">Dobby x dream x george x sapnipple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoySpaghetti/pseuds/MalfoySpaghetti'>MalfoySpaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dobby The House Elf - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Odd, Smut, Weird, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoySpaghetti/pseuds/MalfoySpaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very strange nsfw dnf thing. this is very short. i didn’t try btw ad this is a joke. THIS IS A JOKE AMSBWJGW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dobby/dream/georgenotfound/sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dobby x dream x george x sapnipple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please i am so sorry for this this is awful-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>drem was 10 feet and had 6 foot pp. geroeg was 2 feet and had 12 inch pp. geroeg go to drems house and drem is in the shower. geroeg opens the door but didn’t expect him to actually be naked in shower. geroeg stares at drems 6 foot potato and super muscular abs. drem pulls geroeg in the shower and starts licking his magic hole. drem pees all over geroeg. drem shoved knife in geroeg magic hole. drem puts his 6 foot pp in halfway using blood as loob. (ik how to spell it, again, THIS IS A JOKE DONT CONE FOR ME BAHAHAHA) drem pees in geroeg. then drem goes all the way in but his schlong is to long. drems AK-47 rips geroeg insides and goes out his left nostril. drem pulls out and shoved banana up geroeg nostril. drem starts thrusting in geroeg nostril. sapnipple walks in with dobby the elf. “dobby and sapnipple have been very naughty, masters...😏” dobby said. dobby join in and uses his magic wand. sapnipple has been secretly filming the entire thing. they all cum at the same time, includong sapnipple from the hot sight. they take shower together and sleep. the next morning geroeg woke up and felt sick. geroeg is pregnant. geroeg has stds. they all die. the end. now please, go touch some grass, love &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>